The present invention relates to the cleaning of record disks and the like, and more particularly to an apparatus for cleaning such disks by a combination of electrostatic forces and air movement.
It is well known that conventional record disks, such as phonograph records, will last longer and produce better, clearer sound with less static and other background noises and fewer spurious signals if the information bearing or playing surfaces are kept free of dust particles. Previous efforts to remove these particles have usually involved some form of brushing, wiping or washing, always relying upon contact between the playing surface and the cleaning apparatus or liquid cleaning medium. No matter how carefully and skillfully the cleaning process is performed, some deterioration of the playing surface necessarily results.
A primary objective of the present invention is to clean record disks with reduced contact with the playing surfaces or with no such contact at all. It is a further objective of the invention to accomplish the removal of dust from record disks easily and conveniently without the need for special skills or costly equipment.